wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Imopoea
o b s e s s i o n this is property of verglas the icewing, please don't touch this character without explicit permission from me they / her • bi • leaf (sap) • poet / hoarder a tree hugging peacelover in whom is obsessed with plants and incredibly possessive of their belongings, they're probably not entirely sane, but oh well. born to lower class sapwings that were never around that much so they'd come to befriend plants and after learning they had powerful leafspeak, they saw plants as their only friends. most of the time, they're a lonely dude who only has plants for company since no one else really wants to talk with them. probably the only leafwing in whom actually wants to know what's happening the hives. one day in the future, they wish to go there without being attacked by hivewing authority and privately executed. imopoea is probably the only leafwing who doesn't want to exterminate hivewings and possibly silkwings off the face of pantala, they're fascinated by the other tribes of the continent. mostly shunned for both their obsession over plants and respect for the other tribes, since the sapwings have gotten a little more aggressive over the years now. currently, they reside in the poison jungle, waiting for the time to come when peace spreads throughout pantala. they remain a poet and hoarder for the time being, their possessions growing and growing along with their loneliness. within this world they live in, the othermind doesn't really exist and the poison jungle wasn't burnt to ash. going to work on their ideas sooner or later. they wish to escape the place they live in, the poison jungle, they're getting tired of it, but they're trapped there because of sapwing law and there's no way getting around that. see reference They wouldn't appear much to the normal eye. Rather, Imopoea is just your average LeafWing living within the SapWing village, yet even then they still have their strange ways, an obsession for a tribe that tried to exterminate their entire tribe, liking plants more than dragons, certain traits that no one would see in any typical LeafWing. Vines curl gently around their talons and tail, upon their horns like living decorations, they come in every hue of green one could possibly think of. Their mainscales remain a light shade of green, flooding down their fuzzy body, everywhere one can simply look. Like a minty peppermint winter, light forest green scales run down their back, ending just before the tip of their tail. Scattered throughout, medium rare pine green shows clearly with their mainscales, complimenting them well. Upon their snout, across their face and down the sides of their neck and body, freckles, like snowflakes of a powdery greenish white can be seen. It is mostly seen heavily sprinkled at the base of their neck. In a cluster of medium rare pine green scales, these flakes usually hit the center of some of the small scales. Along with dotting the dark mint green upon the front of their snout and nose horn. Building up from Imopoea's legs are the well-known leaf-shaped wings, giving their tribe their name. The membranes remain a much lighter hue than the front of their snout, a dark mint green as mentioned. With greyer markings, giving the membranes a leaf-like pattern. This is the same coloration seen in their sail as well, which runs ridged down to a certain point. In which it separates into what appears, little leaflets. Imopoea's build remains bendy and stocky, long and lithe and yet quite thin, not enough for you to see their ribs, however they're still thin nevertheless. Their tail remains long and somewhat prehensile, not enough to appear like a monkey's or RainWing's. In short, it's not strong enough for one to be able to hang from it, but it does seem to help LeafWings climb trees. This is followed by finger-like paws and slightly hooked mint green talons, for additional help to climb trees. Large eyes sit in their sockets like perched birds, pupils remaining a deep, deep midnight blue. Some lightings, this color may appear black. Their tail, leaf-shaped at the end with a color identical to the rest of their membranes, followed by a powdery mint green underbelly. Similar in color to that of the "freckles" seen spread out across the entirety of their body. Perhaps a longing, lonely expression casts upon their face. Maybe just a look of being trapped flickers here and there in their eyes as well. With them, a smell of pine and sweet pomegranate, a somewhat nice mixture of scents. A subtle warmth radiates from their scales, smooth and fuzzy to touch as well. Lonely. The first word coming to mind when spotting them from the trees and yet they are quite obsessive and overly friendly to plants. Possessive could be another word to describe how they act, hoarding a large pile of stuff in the outskirts of the SapWing Village. Yet anyone who goes near their things may get attacked, for Imopoea fears others are trying to take their things. Despite being confirmed a peacemaker, the LeafWing will not hesitate of attack other dragons to protect the things they care about. Mostly it's plants, they have no interest in conversing with other dragons, just plants from across the jungle. They tend to have an extensive knowledge of what is happening across the Poison Jungle from just one plant. Imopoea isn't into gossip, just the facts. To put it simply, they are a hoarder, a clingy and very possessive one too. However, due to refusal of talking to other dragons, they have started to grow lonely, a heart-wrenching loneliness felt deep within. Tucked deep within their mind, they try to hide this feeling from the world, mainly because they don't like feeling lonely. No one does. For now, they remain the friends of plants and plants alone, in their opinion, dragons are exhausting to be around, having said that, they don't spend most of their time in a crowd. After so much time spent in nature, Imopoea has grown to love plants,,, somewhat anyway. Plants have been their only friend ever since they learned they were a powerful leafspeak. Careless, I suppose they are that as well when it comes to some things. While sometimes cold in their ways, Imopoea is quite insecure on the inside, yet they don't know how to cope with it. For the motto goes, "LeafWings don't do insecurity." And because of that, they wish to never tell another soul about how they truly feel, bundling it all up inside. They don't want to disobey that motto and display signs of insecurity in the presence of another LeafWing, but it seems to be getting harder and harder to keep inside. Mostly, they wonder when those around them will become disappointed in them because, honestly, they're disappointed in themself. Mainly because they haven't lived up to what a LeafWing is supposed to be. They have respect for the tribes outside of the Poison Jungle and constantly wonder what life is like for them. That is what led them to being shunned by the other SapWings, who have grown bitter and colder over the years. The very jungle feels like a large prison or cage to Imopoea, mainly due to the LeafWing laws not allowing any unlicensed LeafWings outside the protection of what the tribe considered home. But they never really thought of it as that way, they wanted to leave the hold the jungle had on them. They just don't know how to do so quite yet, but they believe peace between the three tribes would bring that. Bringing peace to the entire continent seems highly unlikely to happen to a LeafWing without a license to leave the jungle. Right now, they're just trying to find a way to escape the place once called home, bringing along with them, all their stuff. a tree hugging peacelover in whom is obsessed with plants and incredibly possessive of their belongings, they're probably not entirely sane, but oh well. born to lower class sapwings that were never around that much so they'd come to befriend plants and after learning they had powerful leafspeak, they saw plants as their only friends. most of the time, they're a lonely dude who only has plants for company since no one else really wants to talk with them. probably the only leafwing in whom actually wants to know what's happening the hives. one day in the future, they wish to go there without being attacked by hivewing authority and privately executed. imopoea is probably the only leafwing who doesn't want to exterminate hivewings and possibly silkwings off the face of pantala, they're fascinated by the other tribes of the continent. mostly shunned for both their obsession over plants and respect for the other tribes, since the sapwings have gotten a little more aggressive over the years now. currently, they reside in the poison jungle, waiting for the time to come when peace spreads throughout pantala. they remain a poet and hoarder for the time being, their possessions growing and growing along with their loneliness. within this world they live in, the othermind doesn't really exist and the poison jungle wasn't burnt to ash. going to work on their ideas sooner or later. they wish to escape the place they live in, the poison jungle, they're getting tired of it, but they're trapped there because of sapwing law and there's no way getting around that. * has like,,, strong leafspeak that they use to talk with plants when they feel down or lonely or just whenever because they're bored, things like that. ** they get mad when others hurt plants because they're both her friends and they don't want to listen to the plants scream * normal leafwing abilities, they're sorta a good gardener??? they talk to plants, not grow them. * only uses leafspeak to talk with plants. however she may use them to help her steal things. * a good thief, because they sometimes like stealing shiny or cool objects from others which makes them mad if they find out they did it. * swift of their talons and can fight when they want to,,, * good tree climber??? like all leafwings, they've developed hand-like talons like chameleons so they can climb up trees easier. sorta like rainwings, really. for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Azeriel: that guy that was there for awhile and then he just kinda left. they didn't really care what happened to him, though. neutral Pinto: an idiot who wanted to study carnivorous plants. bold of them to step in though. ultimate fate of them is unknown, and she for one doesn't want to find out what happened to them. neutral Barra: some guy they knew of from the plants,,, yet they're unsure what happened to him. then again, they don't care what happened to him, much like azeriel and pinto. neutral Vagabond: shes,,,, fine. they both have similar intentions and she's probably the only leafwing in the whole world they want to learn more about. they,,, kinda like her. neutral / positive * probably inspired off of some short daydream i had once, i don't know. * text * text * text please follow reference. A3167b190e436c5.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Status (SapWing)